Reaching Peaks
by DragonLugia
Summary: Wilhelm grew up as an orphan with a necklace that kept him sane. One day he is adopted into a "Rich" family and his story branches out from there. Will he be able to reach his peak? Or will he just be a failure to everyone?


5

Reaching Peaks

A child taken at birth

Without parents he is lost

Lost in this great world of man

But one day that child will be found

Returned safe and sound

To end a fight long disrupt the balance

And thus will be back to the fallen

He will speak

He will learn

He will be crowned for the unknown

And He will rule over the land

But is forever is left out

Everyday is a day I wish I did not exist. Everyday is just a day of suffering. Sometimes I wonder why i am still even alive, getting up out of the bed, going outside and messing around till the sun goes down. What does it mean to have happiness when you are an orphan in a home that has a caretaker not care about you at all.

Mildred, all she cared about was getting payed, if I got into an accident, she wouldn't care, just another child to no longer worry about. Everyday, all she does is go out front and smoke some cigarettes, not even cleaning up the Orphanage, she makes us do it all. It is annoying me, making me question my life over and over again.

Getting up out of my old, itchy bed. The room looked like a bomb went off; clothes, necklaces chains, and overall junk all over the dirty floor. Never been dusted, never been touched in all corners. The stench was prevalent, moldy and musky. Leaving a smell that no one wished to sniff.

Leaping across the pits of clothes and garbage, I make it to the old, rickety door, opening the metal handle, making a creak as it moved ever so slowly. It was early in the morning, on July 3, my terrible birthday. Josh I wish this day never existed, no one cares about an orphan like me, they only care about preparing for the day America fought for independance. Nothing ever comes good on this day, only more pain and misery like any other day.

The halls always have many doors, one for each child that has been orphaned in one way or another. I grip onto the necklace, my good luck necklace. I never took it off, it kept me calm and thoughtful. According to Mildred, I had it when I got here, left on the porch of this haunting place. She told me that when I was a child, if it ever came off, I would be aggressive towards everyone, as if I was a wild animal. Biting and attacking other children until it was put around my neck again. When I finally grew aware of the world around me, I never took it off. And swore to myself to never take it off, to keep everyone around me safe.

The necklace swayed back and forth as I walked down the empty halls. Not a sound except my footsteps, making a thump sound everytime I put my foot down. The creaking of the floor annoyed me, every time I step a creak is made, the same noise over and over. When will this dump of a place get a remodel? I reached the main hall, as empty as the hallways, but there were broken tables, smashed plates, and glass over the floors, "Must have happened last night," I tell myself. Walking towards the door, I hear rocking outside. Opening the door, an old looking woman rocked on her chair smoking a cigarette, "So you are going out again bastard?" Her raspy voice, deeper than a woman's in her 40's. Smoke excretes from her mouth as she speaks, smelling worse that a forest that was set ablaze. "Because if you are, never return and stay out of here," she told me, cackling afterwards. Everyday she catches me leaving, tells me that, to discourage me from coming back to the terrible place. Like I got any choice.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, walking down the rotten wood steps of the orphanage. My lightweight body making the wood sink down as I step on it, walking onto the concrete ground that was much sturdier than the orphanage itself. The path led me to town, always full of new faces. Turning around the corner of the first block, and a limo speeds by. Causing the air around it to recoil and makes my hair fly around like mad. Flying around like a fly in a small room. "Tch, rich people. Always thinkin' they are superior to everyone else," I mutter under my breath, having a strong hate for the rich. They get it all easy with all that money, while people like me have to work 100 times harder than them just to get a fraction of what they have.

Walking downtown, the busiest place in town. Cars are always backed up to the max. Cars double parking in front of other cars just to get through to the next street. The smell of burning gasoline so pungent, it made China jealous, now that is saying something. I saw the limo zooming by again, I spat towards it in hate, telling them to get lost. However, my spit fell short, landing on the pavement. My attention was diverted towards my cell phone ringing. The crappy Blackberry phone sitting in my pocket, and I pick it up out of my pocket.

Mildred's raspy voice meets my young ears in revolt, "So Wilhelm you useless piece of skin, get back to the orphanage, you are needed." She hung up the phone, as I saw the limo go towards the direction of orphanage. I looked at the limo and saw a strange red symbol on the rear of the limo, in the shape of a dragon reaching out for something. What did that mean? Why was it on the back of this bloody limo?


End file.
